The Past he promised shed forget
by Lilsterz
Summary: Edward left Bella what happens when he and the cullens reunite with her edward/ bella. i have made the same story for emmett/bella just different endings
1. Chapter 1

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Edward, don't do this" I pleaded

"promise me you won't do anything reckless and in return I promise you, it was like I never excised" Edward said calmly with no expression on his face and his eyed just started at me, it reminded me that he was a vampire at that point.

A vampire has no emotions, no pity towards the lives they take to feed their hungry thirst, and they can't love but he had held so much love towards me on the past that I loved him so much, but I had to stay strong and not show him any hurt from his manipulation.

"goodbye, Bella" Edward tried to place a kiss on my forehead but I started walking away.

"I don't want to remember a heartless monster" I whispered knowing he could hear me . . .

Sorry its small, If you like than review. 10 reviews = next day upload


	2. Chapter 2

LilsterZ - Past that he promised shed forget - chapter 2

Edwards POV

" I don't want to remember a heartless monster" Bella whispered, I couldn't help myself but let out a sob as I saw my one and only love walk away from me with looking back, she walked away from me forever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and came face to face with Carlisle.

"come on, son lets go you've been here for hours" ' _had it really been that long' _I thought. I could still smell her on me, strawberries and freesia, it lingered on my cold skin making it feel heavy from were she had touched me.

I remember how her face was twisted with pain as I said that I don't love her, her chocolate brown eyes filled with her salty tears, and suddenly her face was blank and her eyes now held . . . . Realization?

I walked up to the family, Jasper took one look at me and crumbled into a heap on the grass. I feel pain and he knew it, he felt my pain, pain I wouldn't put even on my worst enemy. My dead heart was broken beyond repair. Everyone else was pissed at me, they wouldn't even think of me , just Bella how heartbroken she must be, if only they knew the truth . . . .

Sorry its short again but the next chapters will be worth it. If you like review. 10 reviews = next day update


	3. Chapter 3

LilsterZ - Past that he promised shed forget - Chapter 3

Alice POV

2 YEARS LATER

Pain, hurt, anger and longing, longing to see our sister again. Everyone hate Edward for leaving Bella . . .

_Everyone was at a concert, tough cookies sounds like some emo band._

_Everyone looked at the stage to see a girl_

_Were going to that concert_

Jasper was staring at me funny, well its not like I blame him, happiness is now a foreign emotion to him now, to everyone else too. Bella made our family complete without her were just depressed vampires.

Anyway plan into action. "we need to go out" I said suddenly catching everyone's attention " I'm booking us tickets to go see tough cookies, I admit it sounded lame but they didn't object.

'_Muhahaha' _I said in my head . . . My plan is working perfectly. " okay, when are we going" Emmett sounded so broken not that I'm surprised he's been like that for 2 years . . . Everyone has.

I remember that I hadn't answered " tonight at 8:00, sharp" I hated not telling them about Bella, but no way they would be aloud to come if I did, dickward would make sure they wouldn't go.

I don't know why Edward puts himself though this. He doesn't hunt for months at a time, he doesn't come out of his room, he might as well be dead, he promised to Bella that it was like he never excited but he didn't promise us that, but I love my brother and I would never want him dead, but I love my sister too and that why we hate him, he took her away from us.

7:40 . . . Better get this show no the road " come on guys lets go"

If you like review. 10 reviews = next day update


	4. Chapter 4

LilsterZ - Past he promised shed forget - Chapter 4

Edward POV

"come on guys lets go"

I don't even know why we should go, but no - ones going to escape the pixies wrath.

8:00 - tough cookies, I know they people, their songs get really depressing after a while, ive never seen them but I know that the lead singer in a girl, a girl with a really good voice.

I heard their first ever song, parachute - by Cheryl Cole , that's what I like about them they take other peoples songs and make it their own ad they probly don't even mean to, just do them on how their feeling.

Finally were here. While everyone shuffled out of their cars, I tried to remember what city were in. by the looks of it L.A. show likes and famous people everywhere.

Alice showed the bouncer her I.D. and he instantly paled, the look on his face was priceless. Scared, he pushed everyone out the way and showed us were the V.I.P but is.

We ordered some drinks to use as props and looked to the stage to see that they were adjusting the mike and violinist, great, more depression.

The stage lights dimmed, so it was pitch black. Everyone started cheering. Suddenly we heard a angelic voice.

"hi, I'm Izzy, thanks for coming, and were tough cookies!"

Everyone was cheering and clapping. _they must be better than I thought._

The lights came on and the piano started. A girl walked up towards the crowd. _man she's hot. _she was curvy but not to curvy just right with a firm ass that you could see was perfectly round through her dark wash jeans. And perky breasts that she covered with a blood red tank top and black leather jacket. She was pale and when I say pale, I mean vampire pale, she had a perfect heart shaped face. With a tiny nose, full pink lips and big chocolate brown eyes that were brimmed with thick lashes. She had thick and wavy mahogany hair that went down to her waist. She was beautiful. And then she sang.

" _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart _

_And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart _

_Turnaround bright eyes Turnaround bright eyes Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am _

_Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart _

_And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say _

_A total eclipse of the heart _

She was singing total elipse of the heart - by bonnie tyler - glee, man she liked these people.

Wait chocolate brown eyes, mahogany hair, vampire pale skin . . .

Isabella Marie Swan.

If you like review. J


	5. Chapter 5

LilsterZ - Past that he promised shed forget - Chapter 5

Bella's POV

BEEP BEEP!

6:00 am, great, another day of drunk guys at my gigs. Well might as well begin my fun filled crap fest, I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, throwing on a pair of dark faded jeans ands a blood red top. I did my make up smoky eyed and finished of with my red lip-gloss. I stumbled drown the stairs and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of ribena, I got a taste for that stuff when I went to visit my mom and Phil in Jacksonville last year.

I threw on my leather jacket and headed out to my new Chevy, still cant believe the old one conked out. While I drove to L.A.s concert arena my mind drifted back to how I ended up in this position.

_Flashback_

_I was at a club with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and mike. It was a open mike night and anyone could get up and sing. Jessica and mike had just finished their out of tune duet of everlasting love, how romantic, NOT, its fake he's only going out with her cause I slapped him when he tried to touch my ass. After that day I got classes on how to do karate, it was awesome. Anyway since everyone was going up the I might as well too._

_I stood up and went up to the band, told them the song and started singing._

_Late night, driving home togetherAnd at red lights we press our lips togetherAnd we're holding tight nowSlow it down nowLet's take our time Let the moment lastUntil it feels rightHolding back And not getting to carried awayLet the music fadeCause you are the brightest starI'm in love with who you areAnd you are the brightest starI'm lost without your loveWe are in each others arms Just like a movie sceneCause as we're leaning inThe light decides to turn greenMe and you togetherThis is getting better Just butterflies won't doI don't want just red lightsI want more of these nightsBaby I love youCause you are the brightest starI'm in love with who you areAnd you are the brightest starI'm lost without your love You and me is what matters mostIt's not the intimacy that brings meCloser to you..._

_I looked other to Angela and the gang and their mouths were hanging open. Mike winked at me and I cringed, jeez this guy never gave up. Everyone else was clapping and cheering. I smiled at them all. As I was getting of the stage this middle aged guy came up to me. I was starting to get worried._

"_miss, I'm Aro Volturi, leader of L.A record company and I would love you to me my next star" he was smiling brightly at me, while I just stood their aging like a fish. After a minute of my fish act I managed to squeak out a yes._

" _hears my card call me when you get home, what's the name, toots"_

" _Isabella Marie Swan, sir but please call me Bella"_

" _I'm going to call you Izzy. Goodbye Izzy"_

_End of flashback_

Those where the days, I now go as Izzy, I the lead singer of tough cookies, a punky R'n'B band kind of, we basically sing what we wantor what were feeling, I'm feeling shitty today so I'm going to sing my glee songs, these kids have my type of take in music. And I couldn't be bothered to make my own songs so the crowd going to get what I give them.

I went to my dressing room and said hi to the band members on the way in. the band members are:

Jacob - lead guitarist

Seth - back up guitarist

Leah - back up singer no 1

Paul - drummer

Embry - pianist/ key boarder

Quill - back up singer no 2 (lol)

Sam - bass guitarist

The la push kids came up to me saying that they've made a band and want me to call my manager. He came and checked them out saying that I would be a perfect lead singer. Leah was pissed cause she was lead but nether the less she agreed and when Quill found out about the band he said that he wanted to be a back up singer, all the guyed pissed themselves laughing and straightened up when they saw that he was serious. He has a great voice, its girly.

While I was in my dressing room, and hours of preparation, this girl came walking in and asked me to sign her tits.

"WHAT THE FUCK,GET THE HELL OUT BITCH" she tensed up and started crying

" I t-though that y-you w-w-were gayyy" she whined " I though a-all tough g-girls were g-gay"

" I said get the fuck out, and don't turn up at my concert, your band whore" I screeched though my teeth, she got the message and left. No one dares to mess with me.

When the gig was over I bowed and took off back to my room.

While I was sorting out my make up and hair and heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and flung the door open. I looked up to see seven gorgeous people staring back at me.

If you like review J


End file.
